


Frenzy

by Zaikia



Series: Jim Gordon/Teagan Falcone (Gotham) [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Definitely after Season 3, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, No particular timeline, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Teagan Falcone (OC) - Freeform, Teagan magically grows a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: Teagan magically grows a dick and wants to try it out.





	Frenzy

“Jim, I have a dick.” 

“Sure.” 

“No, I mean, I HAVE A DICK.” 

“What do you mean you have a.....dick...?” 

Teagan had pulled her underwear down, revealing what she had below her waist. She had her normal female parts, but instead of a clit, there was a....flaccid cock between her legs. Jim stared at her for a long moment, still holding onto his toothbrush. He looked stunned and shocked, not knowing what to say or do. 

“Jim, I have a dick.” Teagan repeated after a moment. 

“I.....I see that. And it's.....attached?” he asked, blue eyes blinking. 

She reached down and tugged on the soft flesh that was connected to her body. “Yup, it's attached. It's soft.....and warm, like yours. Come here and feel.” 

“Teagan-” 

“Please?” 

Jim sighed heavily, finding this whole situation weird. He put his toothbrush down and turned the faucet off. He made his way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Teagan sat on the edge of the bed, gazing down at the appendage with awe in her eyes. He sat beside her, his cheeks flushed and reached down, his fingers brushing against the flesh. It indeed felt real, soft and warm....real enough for Jim to believe for a moment that Teagan was a male, and not female. He heard his wife's breath hitch and he looked up at her, curious. He was surprised when he saw that her cheeks were tinted pink. 

“You okay, sweetie?” he asked. 

“Y-yeah, it...feels....good?” she asked, looking at him. 

Jim felt the flesh pulse in his hand and he glanced down once more, to see the flesh becoming hard. It was so real....it had to be real. It was a bit....larger than his own, actually. 

“Mmmph....oh....” Teagan breathed, her eyes fluttering shut. “B-baby.....I....it.....” 

“You're getting hard.” he said in amazement. 

“Y-yeah....I....fuck...” 

Teagan's words were cut off when Jim's hand wrapped around the still growing flesh, and she dug her nails in the comforter. It wasn't long before the flesh was fully hard and throbbing slightly in his hand. He was....so shocked, and amazed by this. He wasn't sure what to think really. 

“C-can we try that thing where we r-rub them together?” Teagan stammered, opening her eyes to gaze at him. 

Jesus Christ, this was too fucking weird. 

Jim gave a nod and he situated himself on his back, his cheeks flushed when he noticed he was aroused as well. He pulled down his boxers while Teagan straddled his lap, shivering as the....her dick bobbed against her stomach lightly. This was way too fucking weird....but....it was oddly arousing. Teagan flushed as she moved forward, pressing the hot flesh against Jim's. She groaned softly and bit down on her lip hard, close to drawing blood. It felt....so odd, but really good. 

“Mmph....fuck...” Teagan breathed, her eyes fluttering shut once more as she rubbed against the older man. 

Jim watched in awe as pre-cum began to bead at the tip of her cock, and he reached forward, wrapping his fingers around both of them. Teagan released a sharp cry, thrusting into his hand and shuddering visibly at the sensation. 

“Okay?” Jim breathed, his eyes half-lidded. 

“I-it....feels.....good....” she whined softly, her eyes opening a crack. 

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a bruising kiss as she rocked her hips into his hand. Jim moaned against her lips, reaching with his other hand to now have both hands wrapped around them both. He began to stroke, up and town, his fingers and thumbs pausing here and there to tease the sensitive spots on the underside. She bit down on his bottom lip, her tongue prodding for entry and when he granted it, she nearly cried as she took over his mouth, running her tongue along the roof of his mouth, gliding over his teeth, _dominating_ the kiss as she wanted. It felt so good, her hips thrusting and twitching at the overwhelming sensations. 

Jim throbbed, feeling Teagan's own cock throbbing as well. Her hips were stuttering, her breathing erratic as she grew close to her orgasm. He wondered what was exactly going to happen....

Teagan came first. She released a shrill cry and spilled a large amount, hot fluid covering Jim's hands. He was coming next, groaning her name against her lips and breathing hard as his hands were coated even more. Teagan breathed harshly, her hands clutching onto his shoulders tightly enough for him to feel. 

“Mmph....oh.....” she moaned softly, finally pulling away from the kiss, looking between them. “Holy shit...” 

“Y-yeah, quite a bit came out...” Jim chuckled softly, finally pulling his hands away. 

He was startled when Teagan took his right hand, lifting it up so she could take a good look at the mixture of fluids covering his hand. He was about to ask what she was doing, but then he felt his face grow even hotter when she opened her mouth and brought his middle and index finger into her mouth. Her tongue caressed his rough fingers, and her eyes fluttered shut, lips wrapping around the digits and sucking the fluid off his skin. Jim was absolutely appalled; his eyes wide in complete shock. Teagan could be filthy, but this....

Teagan's moan rumbled against his digits and he finally let out the breath he had been holding when she finally pulled his fingers out of her mouth. She licked whatever excess cum there was on her lips, smiling softly. 

“Wasn't bad at all....kinda...sweet, actually.” 

“Holy hell, babe....” he whispered. 

After both of them had gotten over the initial shock of Teagan's filthy act, Jim had to get up and head out for work. He kissed Teagan (once she brushed her teeth and washed her mouth out) and promised he'd come home at his regular time, while trying to figure out a solution to her predicament. 

It was around 3 PM when Teagan texted him, with a rather....erotic question. 

[text to jim]: _are blowjobs really that good?_

[text to teagan]: _yes, they are. Especially when they're done right_

[text to jim]: _can you give me a blowjob tonight?_

Jim's face went red at the question and he sighed heavily to himself, texting her back quickly. 

[text to teagan]: _of course, babe._

[text to jim]: _< 3_

Of course, by the time Jim had gotten home around six, Teagan was already hard and playing with herself. It was....so odd, watching her play with her own cock. Still, Jim believed that this was just a really weird, erotic dream that he was having. Or they were both having it. He didn't really know. 

“I guess it's true when men say they get random boners.” Teagan said in a matter-of-factually tone. 

“How....how many times have you came today?” Jim asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Um......last one was about an hour ago....so about twelve times now?” 

_Jesus Christ._ He thought, shaking his head, walking over to her. 

“I mean, we don't have to do this, babe...” Teagan said, not wanting Jim to be uncomfortable. 

“It's not that I don't want to.” he said, kneeling down between her spread legs. “It's just....weird, y'know? I never expected for my wife to wake up and have a dick.” 

“Well, I always did wonder what it would be like to have one.” Teagan admitted, grinning sheepishly. “I kinda had wished I had been born a dude instead.” 

Jim couldn't help but chuckle, getting comfortable in his position. He had taken his shoes off so he could be more comfortable and his jacket was strewn across the arm of the couch. He rubbed her thighs, leaning forward to place tender kisses against her soft flesh. He teased her, slowly getting closer to the hard flesh in front of him. Teagan had placed a hand in his hair by now, messing up the strands that had been combed neatly against his scalp. She rubbed his scalp gently with the tips of her fingers and as soon as his lips touched the head of her cock, she nearly jumped at the soft sensation. It was completely different than a hand, more soft. She whimpered softly, biting down on her bottom lip as she watched him with hooded eyes. It was so weird seeing this....but it was incredibly hot at the same time. Jim's hand wrapped around the base of her cock, keeping steady as he placed hot, teasing kisses along the flesh, tending to her as if she were an actual man. She huffed and groaned, thighs tensing, wanting more. 

Jim decided to indulge her and he made his way back to the head, where he parted his lips and swirled his tongue around the flesh. Teagan yelped, jumping suddenly and forcing herself into his mouth slightly, to which he coughed and pulled back. 

“I-I'm sorry! It's.....!” 

“Shhh, shh, it's alright.” Jim soothed her, rubbing her thighs. “Just let me do all the work, okay?” 

Teagan nodded, her cheeks bright red. She watched once more as he swirled his tongue around the head, before bringing it into his mouth and sucking gently. Teagan hissed at the warm, _wet_ sensation around her cock, resisting the urge to buck into her husband's mouth. She already did it once by accident, and she didn't want to choke him, since she was actually a bit larger than him. It felt so, _so_ good. And she had always wondered why men found blowjobs so good. 

“B-baby....” she whimpered. “F-finger me, p-please?” 

The older man complied with her request, moving his free hand down to her slick entrance. He teased his fingers around her core for a moment, before he pushed the digits inside. Teagan moaned, rolling her hips slightly, gripping his hair with both hands. Being sucked off and fingered at the same time....she could see why Jim enjoyed when she did it to him. Her thighs tensed, the knot beginning to coil in her gut, as Jim begins to move his head up and down, swallowing around the hot flesh. 

“ _Hnnng-!_ ” Teagan moaned, bucking into his mouth, gasping. “O-oh....b-baby.....” 

Her reactions encouraged him and he began to move his head faster, thrusting his fingers faster and deeper, curling them to brush up against that sweet spot inside her. Teagan cried out, throwing her head back against the couch. 

“I-I'm...I'm close.....gonna.....g-gonna cum....” Teagan groaned. 

Jim doubled his efforts once more, his own erection straining against his slacks. He could feel the flesh throbbing in his mouth, and then, with one more cry of his name, Teagan was coming. Hot, salty liquid filled his mouth and then some, causing him to choke and pull off of her, except she was still _coming_. He quickly shut his eyes when spurts landed on his face, and he could feel it slowly dripping. 

“O-oh shit!” Teagan yelped and quickly grabbed a towel from the coffee table, wiping his face gently. “I'm so sorry, babe.....I....I didn't....” 

“It's a-alright.” he blushed, able to open his eyes when she wiped the liquid away. “How was that?” 

“Now I know why men like blowjobs so much.” Teagan laughed a bit, tossing the towel in a nearby hamper. She cupped his jaw, tilting his head to press a kiss against his lips, already deepening it. 

Jim flushed, returning her kiss and parting his lips so she could run her tongue along his own for a brief moment, then she was pulling away. Her pupils were blown wide, and she licked her lips. 

“Jim, baby....can I fuck you?” she whispered. 

“Y-you mean as in.... _penetrating_ me?” 

Teagan nodded and moved her free hand down, lightly running her fingers along his clothed erection. Jim inhaled sharply, giving a nod, giving Teagan his full consent. She smiled and pecked his lips before she took them both into the bedroom, where she kissed and kissed him until both of them were fighting for breath. She just couldn't get enough of his lips. She loved him, so fucking much. Who knew a daughter of a crime lord would date the captain of a police department, well, more like get married. Even if it was arranged. 

“Can I have you on your hands and knees, love? I think it might be easier.” Teagan suggested. 

Jim nodded and rolled over onto his stomach, where Teagan went to gladly grope his bare ass. He had a rather nice ass. She squeezed and kneaded the soft flesh gently, smirking when Jim let out a soft groan, his cock leaking pre-cum. Teagan pulled away for the briefest of moments, in order to grab the half-empty bottle of lube from the drawer next to the bed. They never really used it when Teagan was being penetrated, but Teagan used it when she fucked Jim, as she liked to use toys that were actually just as big as her dick. She was always careful though, but this was certainly going to be a whole new feeling. 

“Relax for me, babe.” Teagan suggested, rubbing the back of her husband's thigh gently. 

Jim relaxed his muscles for her, keeping his high end up and his upper half down, with his head and arms resting on the pillow. Teagan circled his hole, using her index finger to rub lube around the tight ring of muscle. She waited for a moment, before she began to press the slick digit inside, coated with enough lube for penetration to be smooth, but not dripping with the sticky fluid. She despised when too much lube was used. 

Jim hissed softly, relaxing his muscles to allow for easier transition. After she allowed him to adjust, she began to thrust the digit in and out, slowly to get him used to it. Her fingers weren't as thick as his were, but she knew how to crook them in all the right places. 

Jim relaxed when she pressed in a second digit, then a third, soft gasps leaving his lips as he rocked his hips back onto her fingers. 

“You're so gorgeous, baby.” Teagan moaned, pressing a kiss to his lower back, crooking her fingers. 

He shouted and bucked as his prostate was stimulated, his cock throbbing from neglect. Teagan gave her fingers one last curl before she was pulling them out, wiping her fingers on a towel before she slicked up her cock, to make sure there was proper transition. She placed one hand on his hip, and the other around her dick, guiding to his weeping hole. She gave a teasing brush against it, noting the shiver that Jim let out. 

“That feels...much different than a toy.” he commented, his cheeks a bright shade of red. 

“I'll be gentle, baby.” she said, rubbing his hip. 

Without another moment's hesitation, she began to press into her husband's _tight_ body, and she nearly choked from the sensation. He was hot, wet and fucking tight, so hot, it felt like she was melting. It felt much different than he did around her fingers, and she was fucking ecstatic. Jim hissed at the feeling, his mouth dropping open as he released a sharp gasp. It indeed felt much different than a toy, and he was glad Teagan was going slow. Though he did like a little pain with his sex, sometimes. 

Teagan would pause to let the older man adjust, then she would pull out a couple of inches, then push back in, doing the same until she bottomed out inside him, her hips pressed flush against his. Teagan trembled slightly, pressing her forehead to Jim's back for a moment so they both could adjust. 

“Holy..... _fuck_...” she moaned softly. 

“J-Jesus.....” Jim breathed, opening his eyes, having not realized he had closed them. 

Teagan rubbed his sides, kissing his skin as both of them adjusted to the new sensations. With that, Teagan slid out of him to the tip and then pushed back in, pushing a moan from both of them. She began a slow, steady pace, gripping his hip and using the other hand to sneak it around his chest, rubbing his nipple with her thumb. Jim groaned her name, shutting his eyes once more, his body rocking with her thrusts. 

“You're so hot, love...so tight and fucking _hot_.” Teagan hissed, increasing her pace, pushing deeper. “Ah, how can you not w-want....this all the time?” 

“Re-refractory period....” he gasped, pushing against her as she went deeper, barely brushing against his prostate. 

She didn't say anything this time, groans and gasps spilling from her lips. The heat inside him was maddening, and the way that Jim's back arched below her was absolutely stunning. She wanted more; wanted to hear him more; wanted to hear him curse and beg and fucking _wrecked_. 

Jim felt her grip on his body tighten and then she was going faster, deeper, harder with each thrust, moans and grunts of pleasure leaving his hoarse throat. It felt so good; felt that tinge of pain that he liked with his pleasure, the sensation of the cock inside him, how it stretched and filled him just a bit more than the toys they used, it was _amazing_. 

“T-Tea....Teagan...I'm...I'm close.... _hnnng_!” he shouted when she rammed right into his prostate. 

“Y-yeah, me t-too!” she grunted, hands bruising on his hips as she increased her pace more. 

Teagan's hand went to his cock and gripped it, stroking in time with her thrusts. The twitching in his ass let him know that she was close to orgasm. After a few more hard thrusts, Jim released a hoarse cry and spilled, white streaks covering the bed and his stomach, inner walls clenching around the cock in his ass. Teagan gasped and cursed, whimpering as she met her own orgasm. She came inside him, spilling a great amount, still moving and riding out the last of her orgasm. Jim trembled underneath her, breathing hard. Shit, that had....felt way too good. 

“Again~” 

Jim's eyes snapped open as he heard Teagan speak and he stammered when she pulled out of him, rolling the man onto his back. He grunted from the soreness in his pelvis, glancing up at his wife as she spread his thighs, holding onto them as she pressed herself back to his hole. He opened his mouth to protest, only for a cry to escape when she pushed back into him quickly, moaning at the heat and tightness that surrounded her cock. 

“Y-you feel so fucking good, baby.....o-oh, I could do this for hours.” Teagan groaned, holding his legs up by the back of his knees. 

Jim keened his head back, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of her girth nudging at his inner walls. Even though he was sensitive, it still felt good and he was already hard again. He felt one of Teagan's hands leave his leg and make it's way up his chest, stopping to brush against a nipple before her delicate fingers wrapped around his neck. Jim gasped, his eyes shooting open. She wasn't putting any pressure on his neck, merely holding him, fingers massaging the skin lovely, despite how harsh her thrusts were. 

“Does that feel good, honey? My cock fucking you open?” she purred, punctuating herself by giving a harsh, deep thrust into him. 

He moaned at the feeling, as she had brushed his prostate, dragging the tip of her cock against it, teasing him. He had never been filthy like Teagan could be, but he loved it. He loved those vulgar words and statements that she told him. “O-ohhh, nghhh....y-yes, y-you feel so good, sweetie....” 

“That's it,” Teagan growled, releasing his other leg and moving over his torso, her hips smacking against his harshly, gliding deeper, _harder_ , wanting to give him the best fucking of his life. Her left hand stayed around his neck, while the other one held onto his shoulder. She whispered dirty praises into his ear, how she was his, how good he felt around her, how she was going to fuck him so good that he was going to feel it for _days_. 

Tears from the intensity formed in the corners of his eyes and Jim couldn't keep them back, as he throbbed from the overwhelming pleasure. 

He was so, fucking close. 

With that, Teagan sat back up, grabbing his legs behind his knees once more and made it her mission to make him orgasm. He held onto the sheets with a vice grip, knuckles turning white, cries and moans and grunts and just anything leaving his hoarse throat that he could make. He just needed a little more-

He felt both of Teagan's hands around his neck once more, giving a squeeze and that pushed him over the edge into complete oblivion. Jim couldn't keep the hoarse scream in him anymore, his thighs trembling violently as he spilled a great deal, more than last time. He was shortly aware of lips on the junction where his neck and shoulder met, then teeth were sinking into his skin, pain rocketing through his shoulder and sending him into another orgasm without warning. 

Teagan followed right after, giving a few more, harsh thrusts and stilling as she filled him once again. There was more this time, and Jim felt strangely filled to the brim, his entire body twitching and trembling from the force of his orgasm. 

It was enough to make his vision go black. 

“....by? Jim?” 

The older man's eyes fluttered open and he blinked groggily, seeing Teagan's concerned face looking down at him. She sighed in relief once he saw her and she stroked his cheek with her thumb tenderly. 

“You passed out.....I thought maybe I had hurt you.” she said softly. 

“Mmph.....” he groaned softly, now aware of how fucking _sore_ he was. He was definitely going to feel it in the morning. “I'm....I-I'm okay....” 

“Don't move, love.” Teagan said softly and slid out of him gently, watching, strangely fascinated when the white fluid seeped out of his abused hole. She set his legs down gently and hurried to the bathroom to grab a few towels. She wet one of them down and came back to the bed, where Jim was relaxing. She wiped him down gently, wiping down his lower half first then his torso. The bite mark on his neck was already an angry red and bruising, and she winced. She had been a little too rough with him. She wiped the blood away from the mark, gently, hearing him wince softly. 

“I'm sorry baby.....” she said softly, leaning down to press a tender kiss to his forehead. “I was way too rough with you...” 

“It's alright,” he said hoarsely, giving her an exhausted smile. “It was worth it.” 

Teagan smiled softly and kissed his lips lovingly, before she proceeded with the rest of the cleanup. After she replaced the sheets, and cleaned him of everything, she helped him put a pair of boxers on, while she put a pair on as well and a tank top. She grabbed him a glass of water and her laptop, putting Netflix on for him. She picked a random movie on her list and they weren't even a half hour into the movie when Jim was dead asleep against her, his arm thrown over her waist and his face buried in her stomach. 

Teagan smiled down at him, before she put her laptop away and cuddled him, stroking through his hair until she fell asleep as well.


End file.
